Boxed Up Fury/Transcript
Back to transcript list {| class="wikitable" border="1" width="100%" ! |''The Ghost Zone. We see several glowing purple doors floating in the aether.'' |- !Box Ghost |[Popping up and waving his hands.] Beware! [Clearing his throat and continuing in a deeper voice, gesturing dramatically.] Beware! [Trying again with different intonation.] Beware. [Flying past several unimpressed ghosts in a cemetery.] Beware! |- ! |''Two of Walker's goons post a wanted poster for Wulf, for $1,000,000.'' |- !Box Ghost |[Popping up again and wiggling his fingers.] Be--what? [Turning and noticing the poster; indignant.] One million for an overgrown dog? [Floating to the next poster, which is for Vortex.] Two million for an overgrown cloud? [Moving on to Undergrowth's.] Three million for an overgrown ficus?! [Throwing his hands up.] Chump change! For those ghosts pale in comparison to me, the Box Ghost! Imagine the value of a ghost that terrorizes with corrugated cardboard [Holding up a sample.] and the occasional roll of bubble-wrap! [Pulling out a roll of bubble-wrap from hammer space.] It must make the head spin! [''His own head flies up off his neck and spins in the air before settling back in place.]'' |- ! |''A crumpled ball of paper hits him in the head, and he unwads it. It is his "wanted" poster, which reads "Not wanted. $2.50 or best offer."'' |- !Box Ghost |[Reading.] "Not wanted"?! [Tears it apart.] This is an outrage! Do I not inspire fear and loathing? [The top of his head comes off, his purple colored brain popping out.] |- ! |''Several nameless ghosts start laughing at him.'' |- !Box Ghost |Stop your chortling at my expense! [They do, but keep smiling.] The Box Ghost can be threatening, ominous, uh....threatening! [Pointing emphatically.] I will prove it to you! You will all rue the day you underestimated my awesome four-sided ability to terrorize! |- ! |''The Box Ghost zips off to a a floating warehouse on a small rock island, entering through the window.'' |- !Box Ghost |And with the aid of some very special boxes, [We see that the room is packed with various types of boxes.] I will bring stackable, packable terror to them all! Beware! [Impressed with himself] Ooh, that's good... |- ! |'''---OPENING SEQUENCE---''' |- ! |''The trio walks through the Amity Park park archway.'' |- !Sam |[Exasperated.] This is nuts! We've been capturing and recapturing the Box Ghost all day long! |- !Tucker |What's up with these boxes he's using? [Holding up a photo of the Box Ghost egging on a fanged postal box.] I mean, the Mailbox of Misfortune? |- !Danny |I know. All I got from that was a paper cut. [Mimicking the Box Ghost's pose.] Ooh, so menacing. |- !Sam |And the ring from the Jewelry Box of Despair [Holds up one hand. The index finger is green.] didn't do anything but turn my finger green. How is that scary? |- !Tucker |Cubic zirconium is ''pretty terrifying. |- !Danny |Well, he's attacked seven times, and we've sent him back to the Ghost Zone seven times. I think he's finally gotten the message. [''His ghost sense goes off.] |- ! |''A shadow falls over them and they all look up.'' |- !Sam |Maybe you need to write it down. |- ! |''Naturally, it's the Box Ghost who shows up.'' |- !Box Ghost |[Holding up a lunchbox with a skull on it.] Behold! The Lunchbox of Fear! [He opens it, and a glowing thermos flies out. Danny catches it.] |- !Danny |Hey, bringing your own thermos to our battles now? You know, you could save us some time by showing up already inside it. |- !Box Ghost |[Swirling light emanating from the Lunchbox of Fear.] And now, taste your multi-grain doom! [He holds the lunchbox aloft, and a stream of sandwiches jets out of it. Sandwiches start raining from the sky, one of them hitting a woman in a purple dress.] |- !Purple Dress Lady |[Pointing excitedly.] Look, that caterer brought free lunch for everyone! |- ! |''Assorted townsfolk start cheering and grabbing sandwiches.'' |- !Box Ghost |No, no, I am no caterer! My sandwiches are very high in calories! They will totally clog your arteries! |- !Sam |[Scoffing.] In like, forty years! |- !Box Ghost |Yeah, so? It is a slow death! |- ! |''Tucker and Danny start eating their sandwiches.'' |- !Box Ghost |Wait...what are you doing? |- !Danny |Tasting our doom. And I gotta tell ya, it's a little dry. |- !Tucker |You wouldn't happen to have any Spicy Mustard of Doom, would ya? |- ! |''The Box Ghost makes a frustrated sound and flies off.'' |- ! |''Cut to the Amity Park Mall. The trio is walking past a store called Shoes and Pillows.'' |- !Tucker |[Burping.] Is it me, or are those sandwiches making anyone else burp? |- !Sam |Well, when you eat four of them... |- !Tucker |Hey, free food is free food, even if it's vaguely evil. |- ! |''Danny's ghost sense goes off.'' |- !Danny |Guys, I think it's time for dessert. |- ! |''The Box Ghost is back.'' |- !Box Ghost |Behold! [Holds up a shoe box with a skull on it.] The Shoe Box of Terror! [The box starts to glow.] |- !Danny |[Skeptically.] I'm sorry, but, how are shoes scary? |- !Tucker |Dude, have you smelled yours? |- !Box Ghost |When it comes to terror shoes, one size fits all. [He opens the box and a stream of shoes jets out, hitting several shoppers.] |- !Random shoppers |Ow! |- !Purple Dress Lady |Hey, everyone, the catering shoe salesman is giving out free samples! [We see the same people from the park catching shoes and exclaiming happily.] |- !Box Ghost |[Furious.] I am not a catering shoe salesman! You are supposed to tremble as my menacing footwear pinches your feet like nobody's business! |- !Red Hair Chick |[Holding up a purple pump.] Do you have these in a size eight? |- !Box Ghost |Ugh! What do I have to do to get people to tremble around here? [Going intangible, he flies off through the ceiling.] |- !Danny |Looks like the shoe is on the other foot now. [Sam and Tucker look at him flatly.] What? It was the only shoe pun I had. |- ! |''Later, The Box Ghost is shown flying through the Ghost Zone looking ticked. He approaches Pandora's realm.'' |- !Box Ghost |Ignore me will they? Well they shall know real terror when they see the most dreaded box in my collection! Which is ehm, actually not in my collection as such. Yet! Pandora's box... [Hovers over Pandora's box.] Those of us in the box trade have dreamed of this, the most concentrated collection of evil in the ghost zone or any realm in a confinement compact and luxury case. [Swipes Pandora's box off the pedestal.] And now it is mine! |- ! |''A three headed dog appears and starts growling.'' |- !Box Ghost |Hehe, nice doggies. |- !Pandora |[Angry.] What's going on?! Who's down there! |- !Box Ghost |Ehh, I'm from the warehouse! Just picking up your box for storage. [Whispering.] And by storage I mean using it to bring the world to its knees. [Going intangible, he escapes trough the door.] |- !Pandora |[Screaming.] Who dares steal from Pandora! You will pay for this! |- ! |''Cut to The Box Ghost, who is hiding in the ghostly forest.'' |- !Skulker |You stole from Pandora? Not wise! |- !Box Ghost |Not bowing to me is not wise! Wait... is that right? The double negative is confusing. Anyway. Prepare to meet the ultimate evil! |- ! |''Box Ghost opens Pandora's Box manically laughing. A tiny, cute, smiling pink unicorn comes out.'' |- !Box Ghost |[Surprised.] Huh?! |- !Skulker |You, terrifying? [Chuckles.] You're dreaming. [Box Ghost turns an angry red and growls.] My ears deceive me. You almost sound... Frightening. |- !Box Ghost |[Still red.] Really? Awesome! [The unicorn turns into a monstrous version of itself and blasts Skulker with a ray from its horn. Skulker yelps and flies off, scared. Cut to Box Ghost surrounded by a ghostly blue smoke, laughing.] T'is so cool to sound evil! |- ! |''Box Ghost flies off. Cut to Amitypark's park, with a blue sign under the grey gates, announcing that there's a picnic today. A kid in a blue striped t-shirt jumps to catch a frisbee then tosses it back.This accidentally hits a father in chef attire grilling hotdogs for his two kids. The kids laugh at this. Cut to Danny, Sam ,and Tucker eating on a blanket. However a leg wearing a pink high heel shoe suddenly obscures part of the view'' |- !Maddie |Danny, [Camera pans upward to reveal Maddie Fenton] you kids could come and eat with us, you know? |- ! |''Sound of a loud explosion, the camera pans to the left to show an ashen and burnt Jack Fenton by a grill. The grill falls over. Jazz covers her face with a book in the hands.'' |- !Danny |Uh, we're fine here. By fine, I mean safer and less humiliated. |- ! |''Cut to Sam laying on the blanket'' |- !Sam |Nice shoes, Mrs.Fenton. |- !Maddie |[Camera cuts back to her] Ah,thanks.I got them free from some caterer at the mall. They pinch my feet, [Strikes a pose] but being a fashion icon sometimes requires a bit of pain! |- !Tucker |[Cut to Tucker] I hear that! Word up, Missus F. [Lays back on the blanket] |- ! |''Mrs. Fenton walks off screen. Close-up on Sam'' |- !Sam |So, what do you think the Box Ghost will try next? |- !Danny |''Cut to close-up of Danny's face'' Well, I don't care if I hear beware one more time, I'll- |- ! |''Still red Box Ghost flies into view'' |- !Box Ghost |Beware! |- !Danny |[Sighs] Sigh and put down my sandwich. |- !Box Ghost |[Holds up box in front of a red background] Behold, the box of- |- ! |''Cut to Sam sitting up with a surprised expression'' |- !Sam |..Pandora?! |- ! |''Cut to a confused Danny and Tucker, in the background with a hot dog.'' |- !Danny |Pan-whata? |- !Sam |[Raising her arms in excitement] Pandora, the Greek legend? |- ! |''Cut to Danny and Tucker, who blink at her blankly'' |- !Sam |[Sighs and facepalms in exasperation] Greek mythology says Pandora had a box that contained all the worlds evil Close-up I never thought it was real. |- !Tucker |[Close-up of the box] Looks real to me! [Cut to a close-up of Tucker's face] Figures an evil box is just floating out in the Ghost Zone |- ! |''Sam grabs a startled Danny by the t-shirt'' |- !Sam |Danny, that box should never be opened! |- ! |''Cut to the Box Ghost grinning maniacally, one gloved hand on the box's cover'' |- !Box Ghost |You mean like this? |- ! |''Box Ghost opens box and bats flatter out of the box'' |- !Box Ghost |Creatures of the night, unleash my fright! [In a more comedic tone] I'm so totally a poet. |- ! |''Cut to citizens of Amity Park running and screaming in fear as they're terrorized by the bats. Cut back to the Box Ghost '' |- !Box Ghost |Slithering snakes, raise my stakes! |- ! |''Box Ghost opens the box again. Snakes rapidly slither across the sidewalks, chasing away the already fleeing citizens, and cornering a fearful Tucker and Sam'' |- !Tucker |Why did it have to snakes?! |- !Sam |Danny,this is serious! Do something! |- !Danny |[Cut to Danny in pre-transformation pose] Ok! I'm going- oh you know! |- ! |''Danny dashes behind a tree. There's a circular flash and Danny Phantom comes flying out. Danny curves in flight. Cut to the Box Ghost, who lets out a worried and surprised sound as Danny charges towards him. However the Box Ghost swiftly dodges his punch.'' |- !Box Ghost |Beware my am-fear-bians! |- ! |''The Box Ghost opens Pandora's box again. Frogs with sharp teeth rain down, against a dark blue backdrop. Danny gasps in surprise and freezes in midair. He screams as the stream of frogs knock him out of air and he grunts in pain as he lands on the ground roughly.'' |- ! |''Sam and Tucker rush over to Danny'' |- !Tucker |Dude, are you all right? |- !Danny |[Cut to Danny, who grunts in pain.] I've never been frogged before. |- ! |''A frog croaks as it lands on Danny's head, cut to Sam'' |- !Sam |If I remember the legend correctly, each time the lid is lifted the evil that's released gets worse! |- ! |''Cut to Tucker,with bats flying behind him'' |- !Tucker |Really? Then who put snakes before frogs? [Danny stands up next to Tucker] I mean, seriously? |- !Danny |[Close-up of Danny's face] How do you know all about this box? |- !Sam |[Cut to Sam with a side view of Danny] Hello? Goth. [Reaches into bag] Dark and weird stuff is standard issue. |- ! |''Close-up on the blue book Sam pulls out of her bag. On the cover of says 'Goth's Guide to Mythology' in lighter print. Danny is shown leaning over to peer at it'' |- !Danny |Well, I'm sending this dark and weird box back where it came from, C.O.D. |- ! |''Danny hits the palm of his left hand with a clenched right fist before flying into the air. Cut to the Box Ghost, who opens the box once more. Out flies a blue, blacked winged horse with a black and blue mane. Cut to Danny and Sam.'' |- !Sam |Danny, evil pegasus at 3'o clock! [Points] |- !Danny |Peggy-who? [Turns his head to look behind him] |- ! |''Gasps in surprise as pegasus charges him. Blue text proclaiming 'Wham!' appears and envelopes the screen. Cut to Tucker running forward with his arms in the air, hopefully. However Danny flies right over his head and onto the ground in front of Sam. He stands up, holding his head in pain'' |- !Sam |You should really read more. |- ! |''Neighing is heard overheard and a shadow of a pegasus is cast over them, causing the trio to look up. The pegasus hovers above them. Danny clenches his fist and prepares to fight. Camera shifts slightly to the left'' |- !Sam |It's okay, I don't think it can do anything. |- ! |''Cut to the pegasus, who breathes blue fire out of his mouth. Sounds of surprise and dismay from the trio. Fire flares up and then parts to reveal Danny and Sam are fine among the burning surroundings'' |- !Danny |[Looking at Sam] Apparently, you should read more too. into battle positions, fists surrounded by ectoenergy Hey, horseface! Do the words 'glue factory' mean anything to you?! |- ! |''Danny launches himself into the air, throwing disc-like ectoblasts in the pegasus's direction. The horse closes it's wings in front of it's face to create a shield. Said winds render Danny's ectoblast harmless. Camera zooms out to show Danny and the pegasus facing off with a few civilians below. The horse flaps its wings several times, stirring up dust and creating a strong wind. This blows Danny away. Cut to Sam and Tucker struggling against the wind. Tucker screams as he goes flying across the screen. Danny smacks into Sam and they scream as they both go flying offscreen. Cut back to the pegasus. The Box Ghost teleports onto the horse's back with a brown cowboy hat in hand'' |- !Box Ghost |Yeehaw! [Puts hat on head] There's a new sheriff in town and now it's time to meet my deputy.. Of Death! |- ! |''The Box Ghost raises the open box of Pandora above his head. There's a flash and the camera cuts to the trio's shocked and scared expression. A bunch of green twisting vines emerge from the box and slam to the ground. Cut to the trio wincing away before cutting to and panning upwards to reveal the whole creature. A giant, green, and several headed hydra stands inches away from the trio. It lets out a loud screech. Cut back to the trio'' |- !Tucker |Suddenly, I miss the snakes. |- ! |''The trio gets up and flees as the hydra's heads breathe fire at them. Danny snatches Sam and Tucker from the ground, nearly avoiding getting burnt. The hydra turns its head and fires at some citizens standing under a tree. The citizens flee and the monster marches forward, bringing destruction in his path. One kid with yellow hair trips while fleeing and the monster prepares to burn him. However Danny flees in front of him, fists blazing blue. He pushes back the hydra's fire and freezes one of its heads. The other heads look at it, confused.'' |- !Danny |Fight fire with ice as I always say. [Lowers fists] Or at least I'll start saying it now. |- !Box Ghost |[Camera zooms out to include him riding the pegasus into the shot] I always say fight fire with phlegm! |- !Danny |to a confused Danny'' What?'' |- ! |''Horse makes a snorting sound, about to spew snot. Cut to Danny, who points at them. '' |- !Danny |That's just- [Gets hit by horse snot and sent flying] -groooooossss! |- ! |''Danny falls through a nearby tree, crashes into the ground ,and is covered in horse snot.'' |- !Danny |Whoa! Ghost. Nasal. Drip. |- ! |''Cut to the Box Ghost on the pegasus, typing into a calculator'' |- !Box Ghost |Let's see, ten headed dragon [Camera pans left to show the Hydra] , snotty horse Camera centers to show the pegasus, which has a stream of green snot coming out of its right nostril'' With wings! [Takes hold of wad of paper coming from calculator then raises hands in victory ''] Yes, my bounty increases! |- ! |''The Box Ghost falls off his pegasus and crashes into the ground. Dust clears and he's back up |- !Box Ghost | Horror, dread, fear, and it's all[Points at self with thumb] because of me. ['' Laughs maniacally'' |- ! |''Cut to Sam in front of a tree and Tucker popping out from the other side'' |- !Tucker |Is it just me or is he starting to sound menacing? |- !Sam |It's that box. It's , like, giving him evil energy. |- ! |''A roaring sound emanates from somewhere nearby and Sam looks behind her. The camera pans out to show the hydra standing near to the tree. The hydra exhales a fiery breath and the screen is momentarily consumed by a swirling flame pattern before cutting to Sam and Tucker fleeing in terror. However their way is blocked off by a group of snakes. The hydra inhales, ball of fire visible in its mouth and shoots it out in a red fiery wave that consumes the screen. The screen fades to black before returning to the terrified and screaming faces of Tucker and Sam.'' |- ! |''One of the Hydra's heads rises up and shots a fireball. However Danny comes hurdling on screen and one of his ectoplasmic blasts collides with the fireball before it can get far. Danny faces the hydra. He summons a small ball of cold energy that soon becomes a blue shield as the hydra's breath pushes him down. Several other heads join in on the attack of the blue shield encompassing Danny and his friends. The Box Ghost flies down on his Pegasus in the background '' |- !Box Ghost |[Puling back on the Pegasus's reins] Now I will reign over your world and you will all bow to me or face my wrath! HYAH! [Whips reins and flies off towards a clump of city buildings, laughing maniacally] |- ! |''Camera pans into the blue shield. Tuck and Sam turn to look at Danny.'' |- !Tucker |Anytime you want to use anymore of that refrigerator power,dude, go for it! |- ! |''Cut to Danny struggling to hold the shield. "'' |- !Danny |I'm trying! |- ! |''The shot pans out and all the hydra's heads open fire on the protective sphere,simultaneously."'' |- !Danny |I..can't hold off anymore |- ! |''The screen switches to a blue action backdrop and an ectoblast hurls across the screen, making contact with the hydra. There's a loud beeping sound and the trio look over to see who is helping them. The Fenton RV comes barreling towards them. Maddie and Jack are in the front seats while Jazz is on top of the RV with some sort of Bazooka. "'' |- !Jazz |Take my fire, dragon breath! |- ! |''Jazz shots the bazooka, hitting the neck of two heads. The hydra peers over the RV as it skids in front of the monster. The camera spoke into the right side of the RV with Maddie sticking her head and arm out, weapon in hand and pointing at the hydra. "'' |- !Maddie |Ten heads meet nine tails! |- ! |''A net like object flies into the air before unfolding to reveal ten grabby hooks on a string with Jack's face as a symbol in the middle. The device wraps around three of the hydra's heads and shocks them. Said heads roar in distress. The camera then cute to the right with Jack exiting and moving to the front of the now stationery RV with a weapon. '' |- !Jack |I don't have a clever quip! |- ! |''Fires gun, deploying a large ectoplast, which shocks the whole creature. The hydra turns around and flees. Cut to the trio. "'' |- !Danny |You guys help my pare track that thing down before the rest of the city. I'm going to the Ghostzone to track down this Pandora. |- ! |''Cut to Tucker and Sam. "'' |- !Tucker |Do you think she can help defeat the Box Ghost? |- ! |''Cut back to Danny'' |- !Danny |Well, it's her box. Maybe she can help me get it away from him. |- ! |''Cut to the ground where a line of snakes are slithering and hopping away, respectively. The hydra crosses the path a bit farther ahead. "'' |- !Danny |And help get this stuff back into it. |- ! |''Cut to Sam and Tucker. Sam is holding her mythology book.'' |- !Sam |This book says her realm is weird and dangerous. Use it to guide you. |- ! |''Sam offers up her book to Danny, who floats down. Danny takes the book. The camera shifts to show pink rays of light shining down on the two as they look fondly at each other. The two seem to snap out of it and Sam looks away.'' |- !Sam |It was the last copy at the Skulk n' Lurk so uh just be careful, okay? |- ! |''Change from a close-up of Sam to a close-up of Danny'' |- !Danny |I'll be back [closer close-up ''] I promise. |- ! |''Danny soars into air and off screen. |- !Maddie |Sam, Tucker! [The Fenton family runs on screen with Maddie in the lead, carrying the bazooka] Ah, thank goodness you're safe! Have you seen Danny? |- ! |''Camera cuts to Sam and Tucker."'' |- !Tucker |[Same time as Sam] He's at school! |- !Sam |[Same time as Tucker.] He's at Fentonworks! |- ! |''Cut to the Fentons'' |- !Jazz |Uh, the important thing is he's safe |- !Maddie |You kids better stay with us. We can form a battleline and hunt down that ghost dragon together |- !Jack |And with his fire [Pulls out a plastic bag with smore ingredients from jumpsuit pocket] We can make smores! Ha! I knew carrying around graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmellows would pay off some day! |- ! |''Cut to Sam, who looks slightly taken aback, and a less bemused Tucker'' |- !Tucker |[Raising his arms.] You had me at s'mores, dude. [Hits palm of hand with fist] Bazooka me up! |- ! |[Cuts to the green-black backdrop of the ghostzone with purple doors floating around. Danny quickly glides on screen, the Goth's Guide to Mythology open in his hands as he reads through it.] |- !Danny |Plagues, pestilence, boybands; Woah, this is one evil box |- ! |''A yell of pain abruptly sounds and Danny floats in on spot for a moment while Skulker rockets past him followed by a herd of three unicorns. The camera zooms in on Skulker's panicked expression for a moment before Danny zooms forward and on screen'' |- !Danny |Unicorns? Now these I know! |- ! |''Cut back to the chase scene between the unicorns and Skulker. Two shot a blue ray from their horn simultaneously with the third unicorn following up. The beams make contact and Skulker's flight system combusts, sending him careening downwards, past Danny, smoke pillowing from his suit. Danny dives and swoops Skulker up. Close up on Skulker's face '' |- !Skulker |I won't tell anyone about this if you won't. |- !Danny |Deal. |- ! |''Danny flies off screen, with the unicorns in full pursuit. Danny sucessfully veeres out of the way of their blue beams which make contact with Skulker's island. Cut back to Skulker and Danny'' |- !Skulker |[sardonically] That's great, I just had the whole placed painted![Looks up at Danny] Why are you holding me and not punishing the Box Ghost? This is his doing! |- !Danny |I'm gonna let Pandora punish the Box Ghost, IF I can find her. [Sets Skulker down in what looks like an ice cave] You should be safe here. |- ! |''The unicorns race by. Close-up of Skulker's face'' |- !Skulker |Ugh, I never understood why people think those things are cute |- ! |''Cut to the unicorns running into the distance. Danny and Skulker poke their heads out'' |- !Skulker |[Pointing at the retreating unicorns] Follow those beasts and you'll find Pandora. Look for the Acropolis! |- ! |''Danny nods before flying off after them.'' |- !Danny |I sure hope things are finally under control at Amity Park |- ! |''Cut to people being attacked and cowering from bats and snakes in front of an ironic purple billboard proclaiming, " Amity Park; It's calm here! " which is suddenly blocked by a panicking woman with a frog in her hair, another gnawing on her shirt, and a bat attacking her right side. Said person flees and the camera pans left, showing the many other citizens under attack while a newscaster voice over narrates.'' |- !Newscaster VO |Things are out of control in Amity Park. |- ! |''Cut to the Newscaster, who is none other than Lance Thunder, reporting live on the scene as the hydra moves after a person in the background'' |- !Lance Thunder |Snakes, frogs, bats, and one ten headed monster are wreaking havoc [A frog jumps onto his head and snakes entwine his right before being knocked off.] and overseeing it all seems to be a ghost with an inferiority complex, who just wants attention. Well, he's certainly got mine. This is Lance Thunder saying..[A blast of fire burns Lance, who runs and tags at the white door handles of the 4news building] Will someone let me inside now?! |- ! |''Sam steps in front of the 4news sign whilst trying to aim the bazooka and fires out several blasts. Tucker soon appears besides her and begins firing however at the ground instead of into the air. A crater in the sidewalk forms where his blast hit however it did not seem to deter the snakes.'' |- !Sam |[lowering the bazooka for the moment] Forget the snakes, Tucker! Aim for the dragon! |- ! |''The camera pans out to encompasse Tucker.'' |- !Tucker |You battle your phobia, I'll battle mine [Continues shooting downwards] |- !Sam |If we were battling my phobia, that dragon would be a giant fire-breathing cheerleader. [Resumes shooting at the dragon.] I sure hope Danny found Pandora |- ! |''Cut back to the ghostzone as the herd of unicorns callops forward with Danny in pursuit. Cut to a corner that Danny comes around before gasping and stopping in air for a moment before continuing on. He floats down to a gold topped building helid upright by several white pillars. He walks up to a lady with green hair in a hot pink dress.'' |- !Danny |Um, excuse me, can you tell me where I can find [The woman turns around]- woah! |- ! |''The camera cuts to a front view of the red eyed snake haired Medusa.'' |- !Danny |Nasty split ends! |- !Medusa |You dare to disturb Medusa! [Her snake hair entwines Danny's right hand] Look into my eyes so that I may turn you to stone! [She leans her head forward and her eyes turn completely red. |- !Danny |Maybe all you need, [Looking away and shooting an ectoblast] is a little conditioner. [The blast makes contact and the the snakes fry to nothing but black spikes.] |- !Medusa |My pets! My precious pets! My [Grabs her scalp in distress and makes what sounds like a gibberish pet nickname before screaming and slinking off. |- !Danny |[Shouting as she retreats] Actually, that's a really good look for you! |- ! |''Launches self back into the ghostzone atmosphere.'' |- !Danny |Pandora's castle [Opens book and reads] " rests on the side of the lightening arch. You wil be a-mazed how easy it is to find " |- ! |''Dany looks around before swooping downwards towards the arch with a semi circle of bluish lightening, beginning and running along the two white pilars on each side of the entrance.'' |- !Danny |A-mazed [Cut to a sky view showing the full maze.] A maze [Cuts to Danny's flat expression.] Duh.[Danny drops down into the maze and reads the sign to his right.] "This area protected by minotaurs"? What are those again? |- ! |''Danny cracks open his book to read. However the camera cuts to a looming shadow and an approaching figue. The camera pans up to reveal a growling, horned half-bull with a mace and a nose ring. Cut to Danny looking forward as it approaches and another is seen in the back.'' |- !Danny |[Closing the book] Uh,aoila? |- !Danny |No need to- |- ! |''The front one rushes foward with it's mace aloft threateningly while it's breteren moves forward.'' |- !Danny |attack! |- ! |''Danny turns intangible and the two minotaurs slam into each other, rendering both unconcious.'' |- !Danny |[Hovering over the figures.] Now that's what I call bullheaded |- ! |''Danny streaks through the maze before stopping abruptly.'' |- !Danny |Woah! |- ! |''A minotaur stands in Danny's way.'' |- !Danny |Well, I-I don't mean "woah" like a horse, I mean like a- can you tell me how close I am to Pandora's castle? |- ! |''The centaur kicks out it's front legs and fires of blue ectoblasts from it's hooves, sending Danny skidding backwards across the ground.'' |- !Danny |Does that mean you don't know? |- ! |''The centaur fires off his hoofblasts again. Danny turns intangible, causing the blasts to sail through him harmlessly.'' |- !Danny |Dude, you need to chill |- ! |''Danny freezes the ground causing the centaur to slip. Danny uses this oppurtunity to blast the centaur partially through the hedge.'' |- !Danny |Next time I see you better be on a merigoroud! |- ! |''Danny swoops around the corner only to crash into the back of a huge purple cyclops that promptly turns around and tries to zap Danny with his eye ray. Danny is sent tumbling backwards. The cyclops rears up and fires a few more blasts that Danny barely avoids. He dodges around a corner, fleeing as the cyclops pursues. Cut to the Cyclopes stomping around the corner only be confronted with Danny at eye level with a blast at the ready. Danny shoots the Cyclope's eye sending it crashing away. '' |- !Danny |Ha, better get some sunglasses, Pal! Uh, well, sunglass! Uh, nevermind |- ! |''Danny continues flying through the maze. Cut to a white floating building and one of Walker's goons, aka a GZPD officer, taking a statement as Danny flies by behind him."'' |- !GZPD Officer |Can you tell me which way the Box Ghost fled? |- ! |''Cut to a figure covered in all eyes.'' |- !MultiEyed Figure |Uh, I don't know, I really didn't get a good look. |- ! |''Cut to Danny ringing a white and gold button. The door opens and the shadow of a figure looms over Danny '' |- !Danny |Uh, Pandora? |- ! |''Cut to a four armed, back and yellow armored woman with a helmet topped with people and weapon on one hand'' |- !Pandora |[Leaning forward, booming voice] Who wants to know! |- !Danny |Uh, I-I found your box. |- ! |''Pandora narrows her eyes.'' |- ! |''Cut to the hydra, raining flame down on the citizens of Amity Park. One of said flames lands near Jack and Maddie who are returning fire via bazooka. Panning upwards to the Box Ghost on his pegasus.'' |- !Box Ghost |Say hello to my boombox! |- ! |''The Box Ghost opens the lid of Pandora's Box and a blast hits the ground in front ofJack, who lets out a yell.'' |- !Jazz |[Popping on screen, concerned.] Dad! |- !Maddie |[Looking over her shoulder] Jack! [Turning around] are you alright?! |- !Jack |I biat mi songue on the s'mores. |- !Box Ghosts |[Cut to Box Ghost] Foolish humans! The reign of the Box Ghost has only began! |- !Danny |Then this is [Cut to Danny hovering in the sy near the Box Ghost] going to be the shortest rule in history. |- ! |''Pandora can be seen hovering next to Danny.'' |- !Box Ghost |[Cut back to Box Ghost] Uh-oh- I mean uh-oh for you! It is time you -uh- crumble and -uh- you'll fear me -uh- my box of terror! |- !Pandora |[Cut to a close-up of Pandora] Your Box?! YOUR BOX!? |- !Box Ghost |[Cut back to him] Oh poop. |- !Pandora |[Floating besides the Box Ghost's Pegasus] That is MY box! You stole it from me [Two of her four hands point towards her, emphasizing the point.] And for that YOU. MUST. PAY! |- ! |''Pandora extends two of her hands, the Box Ghost opens the Box and the energy goes into it before rebounding onto Pandora, knocking her backwards. Pandora charges at him only for the Box Ghost to somehow manage to channel her energy into his hands and shoot her with it.'' |- !Box Ghosts |[Looking at his steaming hand] Woooah! |- ! |''Cut to Pandora being thrown back. Danny flies up to her rubbing her forehead in pain.'' |- !Danny |The Box Ghost has never been this powerful before! |- !Pandora |Oh he's opened the box so many times he's filled with it's energy. I thought I could handle him alone but I need your help. |- !Danny |[Cut to Danny] Okay but I should warn you, I'm not very well read. |- ! |''Cut to a crack in the earth forming and splitting the ground apart.'' |- !Box Ghost |[Cut to the Box Ghost] The whole world shall crumple before me! |- !Danny |[Speeding upwards with a red background and fists charged with ectoenergy] Why don't you show us how? |- ! |''Danny fires have blasts only to have the Box Ghost absorb it with Pandora's Box and returns Danny's fire with Pandora's energy blasts, slamming Danny into a building. However Danny returns to the sky, freezing the Box Ghost's red eye rays before managing to sucessfully trap the Box Ghost and his steed in an ice block. However the box's energy manages to thaw them out before they hit the ground '' |- !Danny |How bout you give the box before anyone gets hurt |- !Box Ghost |Ha, you are the only one getting hurt! |- !Danny |Yeah, I noticed that too. That is about to change. |- ! |''The Box Ghost lets out a confused sound before looking behind him to find that Pandora had flew off behind him. Pandora knocks him off his pegasus with a purple flame. The pegasus flees.'' |- !Box Ghost |[To the pegasus] Come back, I command you! |- !Pandora |[Close-up] You command nothing! And YOU. DO NOT! STEAL! FROM ME! |- ! |''Pandora shoots a pink blast slamming the Box Ghost into a building, after which he falls down into the alleyway. Danny appears and takes the box from the stunned ghost.'' |- !Danny |I did ask nicely |- ! |''Pandora floats down and Danny immediately hands the box to her.'' |- !Pandora |[Clearly happy] My most treasured possession! [Angry] how dare you betray it by using it for evil! [Zaps Box Ghost] |- !Box Ghost |Ow! Please stop hurting the sad- Gets zapped and flips over'' ly Box Ghost [Gets zapped and repositioned again] Ow! |- !Sam |[Cut to her] Wait a minute, so the box isn't supposed to be used for evil? |- !Tucker |[Camera pans out to show all four.] But I thought it contained all the worst malevolence in the universe. |- !Pandora |[Close-up] It does [Smiles] because I created it to contain it all. [Cut to the trio with bats flying in the backround] I was trying to rid the Ghostzone of all this [Tucker gets attacked by a bat and cuts back to Pandora] ugh malevolence as you say. And make both our worlds better and less evil. [Pans out] Under all this fury and rage I'm really a kind and thoughtful gal. [Suddenly zaps the Box Ghost again, hard enough to send him partially through the wall ''] |- !Box Ghost |[''Moaning] So much pain! |- !Danny |[Cut to trio] You know if you show us how to use the box correctly, we could collect all the evil for you. |- !Pandora |[Cut to her] Oh thank you but you've done so much already. Besides this is this the easy part. [Cut to the bottom of the box with a dial and labels reading "spew" and reclaim"] auh, I knew that spew switch was gonna come back to haunt me. [''Turns it to the "reclaim" side] |- ! |''Pandora holds up the open box and everything gets sucked away by a giant wind, starting first with the hydra, then the bats tormenting a lady, finallythe stream of snakes and frogs into the box. Pandora shuts the box and then grabs the now normal and blue Box ghost with two of her hands'' |- !Pandora |You will face punishment for what you have done AND [Holding the Box Ghost up to her face] And you have a lot of cleaning up to do [Bringing him closer to her face] both here and in the ghostzone. [Lowering the Box Ghost so that he dangles in front of the trio] you also need to tell everyone you're sorry |- !Box Ghost |[Looking up at Pandora.] Yes, ma'am [To the trio.] Beware MY APOLOGY! |- !Pandora |[Lifting the Box Ghost back up] Hmm, it's a start. Now I wouldn't mind one of your sandwiches, beating you to a pulp really worked up an appetite. |- !Jack |[Popping on screen with plate of chocolate bars, marshmellows, and graham crackers] I got s'mores! |- !Pandora |Perfect! |- ! |''Cut to Danny who smiles'' |- ! |''Cut to establishing shot of Pandora's house before panning out to show the Box Ghost prunning the bushes. Two ghosts pass by only to stop at a tree before fleeing in terror.'' |- !Box Ghost |Huh? [Turns around to look at the tree, cue close-up then outwards panning to reveal a Wanted poster for the Box Ghost] Fifty-dollars! [Chuckles evily before getting hit by a chicken leg ''] Uh! |- !Pandora |[''Cut to her and Danny eatting sandwiches] Back to work! |- !Box Ghost |[Cut to him] Yes ma'am |- ! |''Cut to shovel which Danny leviatates to the Box Ghost''] |- !Danny |Beware! |- ! |'' The Box Ghost narrows his eyes before going back to work. Cut to Danny, who chuckles'' |- !Danny |Hey, that is kinda fun to say |- ! |''Scene closes on Danny's grinning face'' |- ! |''---END CREDITS---'' |- Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Real world